Someone's in the kitchen with Sanji
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: No pairings. I wrote something for Sanji. He has a little secret.


**Hee, this is for people who like Sanji. **

_**Someone's in the kitchen with Sanji**_

The morning was a bleary one for the Straw Hats. Fog was drifting across the front of the ship and Nami was having a hard time seeing where they were heading.

"Can you see anything?" Usopp asked, squinting beside her. Nami shook her head.

"We could sail right into a rock and not even know it was there." she replied. Usopp gave a slight sound of agreement.

"But Zoroooo! I wanna play a game!" Luffy's voice echoed up to them in the lookout and Nami looked down and gave a slight smile. Zoro was standing on one foot, the other firmly planted in the captain's face as he tried to get the rubber boy away from him.

"I don't wanna play a game, now leave me alone!" Zoro replied, a vein flickering in his temple. Luffy stopped struggling and looked up at the crow's nest.

"Nami! Usopp! Do _you _guys wanna play a game?" Luffy called, forgetting Zoro in favour of running for the ladder up to the lookout.

"Not particularly." Both Usopp and Nami replied. Luffy paused in climbing up the ladder and pouted again.

"You guys are so mean." he muttered before getting down again. Nami sighed.

"Oh Sanjiii!" she called sweetly. She had barely finished the chef's name when he burst from the kitchen, hands clasped under his chin and his mouth wide in a goofy smile. He paused a moment to have a look around, his visible eye narrowing as he saw the fog.

"What's with this?" he asked.

"We don't know, but, would you mind taking Luffy off my hands?" and she flattered her eyelids for extra affect. Even though she was way up from Sanji, and he probably had no chance of seeing what she had done, he still began fluttering around, crying about how wonderful Nami was and how it would be his honour to help her. He did this for a few minutes, Nami looking at Usopp with a small smile.

"It's good to be me." she muttered to the marksman. Usopp snorted and shook his head. When Sanji had finished his 'love' show, he grabbed Luffy by the collar and dragged the boy into the kitchen, slamming the door after him as he did so.

"Sit down, and shut up." Sanji growled, shoving Luffy into a chair. The captain blinked and then nodded.

"K." he replied and crossed his legs on the seat. Sanji sighed and began to cut up some vegetables. There was barely a few minutes of silence before Luffy began humming quietly. Sanji ignored it.

Then the rubber man began slapping his sandal-clad feet together to make that 'clack' sound that he loved so much. Sanji tried desperately to not let it get to him, but, it wasn't long before the chef's back began to rise and his teeth almost bit through the cigarette in his mouth.

"Shut up!" he finally yelled and Luffy looked at him and tilted his head.

"What was I doing?"

"Humming and clapping your feet together you little bastard."

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were."

"Oh, didn't realise. Sorry." and Luffy grinned. Sanji sighed.

"Fine. But, can't you do anything? Drawing, sleeping, annoying that shit swordsman?"

"Tried. Zoro doesn't wanna play. But, come to think of it, I wanna eat!"

"If you wanna eat, you're gonna have to wait like everyone else!" the blonde replied angrily. Luffy pouted.

"But, Sanji, you just asked if there was something I could do!"

"I didn't mean that! Ugh, look, if you want to do something I guess you could peel those potatoes for me." and Sanji waved a hand vaguely towards the bench beside him.

_Dear god what have I just done? _The chef thought as he turned back to his bench. Beside him, Luffy grabbed a knife and began haphazardly skinning the potatoes. There was silence again for a while, and then Luffy began humming again.

"Someone's in the kitchen with Sanji, someone's in the kitchen I know." Luffy sang. Sanji sighed and once again, he tried to ignore it but his patience wore thin by the next verse, which Luffy didn't know half of so he just ended up singing random words that made no sense at all. Finally, Sanji got sick of this.

"Could you stop singing that stupid song?" he asked. Luffy blinked and then grinned.

"Sure Sanji!" the boy replied, "Why don't you sing then?"

"I don't sing."

"Naw, why not?"

"Because… I don't." and Sanji threw the freshly cut vegetables into a bubbling saucepan. Luffy tilted his head.

"But, it's not hard. C'mon Sanji. Sing." Luffy cried and then began singing the same song he had been singing earlier.

"No Luffy. I am not going to sing." Sanji replied, his lip beginning to curl. Luffy stopped his song and blinked.

"Oh. Well, what about this song?

Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for m-."

"No." Sanji growled, cutting the captain off. Luffy pouted.

"Ok. What about,

Liiive, to fight again.

Liiive, to fi-"

"No."

"Well-"

"No, no, and no." Sanji growled, cutting off all future song singing.

"Aww, c'mon Sanji." and Luffy crossed his arms.

"Look, if you wanna sing so bad, go and get Zoro to sing. I'm sure he'd love to." Sanji said, waving his knife around a little threateningly. Luffy paused and then tilted his head.

"I've never asked Zoro if he'll sing. Hnh. K!" and he bounded out the door again. Sanji sighed and began chopping up some meat.

"Someone's in the kitchen with Sanji, someone's in the kitchen I know." he softly sang and then smiled. No way in hell was he gonna let Luffy know he could sing. He would never be left alone.

**End**

**If Sanji was ever discovered, Luffy would never leave the poor bugger alone. Thanks for reading and see you later! -waves-**


End file.
